


Thank you

by Naminewitch



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, no ten years time skip.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: Prompto thanks Luna for what she did all those years ago for him.





	Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick and short. I thought if Luna and Prompto met, he would have thanked her for believing in him. So I wrote this. Hope you like it.

“I never said ‘thank you’, did I?”

 

Luna looked at Prompto who said that. They were in the Manor’s garden tending to flowers; Today, Noctis and his friends came to Tenebrae to discuss something with Ravus. Lunafreya sat with them for a while and then excused herself to work in the garden. Prompto volunteered to help her. For a while they worked in silence when Prompto suddenly spoke.

 

“For what?” Princess asked, raising an elegant eyebrow. For what Prompto never thanked her?

 

“For writing me a letter all those years ago, “the blonde explained. “When you wrote me a letter thanking me for saving Tiny – sorry Pryna,” Prompto apologized for mistaking the dog’s name. Even after all these years he still called Pryna that. She will always be Tiny to him. He continued,” and saying that you count me in being friends with Noct, you gave me courage. And no one believed in me before; you are first beside the guys to do that. And if it weren’t for you I would still be alone. You changed my life for the better. I never got to thank you during our crazy trip, so I say it now,” Prompto gave the Oracle bright smile. “Thank _you_.”

 

Luna was touched. She never thought she affected someone’s life with just a simple letter. But she did. And he thanked her, _Luna_ not the Oracle.

 

And it was a nice feeling.

 

Luna returned the smile, just as bright.

 

“You’re welcome, Prompto.”   

 


End file.
